Cailey after Graduation
by iLoveCailey229
Summary: What happened to the characters after graduation? Well now you will find out. Caliey and a little Zaya.
1. Intro & Breaking Apart

After Graduation!

_**Suite Life on Deck**_

_Chapter 1: Intro & Breaking Apart_

Hi! I'm iLoveSeddie178 and I write for iCarly, WOWP, Suite Life, and soon Good Luck Charlie. I just watched A LOT of Suite Life on Deck and decided to do a story about them after graduation. So I hope you enjoy.

Woody: University of Ohio

Zack: University of Boston (Sports)

Cody: Stanford

Bailey: Yale

Maya: Peace Corps

London: University of Boston (Fashion Designer)

"Listen Bailey-bunny I know we are 2,476.14 miles apart but we can make it work." Cody Martin told his girlfriend the phone on his way to the airport.

"How Cody-kitten?" Bailey Pickett said on her way to her new dorm room.

"Well twice we fly to each other. Once a month I can fly to you and once a month you fly to me."

"How can we afford it?"

"Well I'm going to have varies jobs and one one steady job at the library."

"What are some of your varies jobs?"

"Tutoring kids mainly."

"Oh. Well I guess I'll need to find a job too. What other things can we do?"

"Text, Call, E-mail, Skype, IM. We have options Bails."

"Well it's almost time for orientation. I got to go."

"Me too the plane is going to take off soon. Have fun. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too."

"Hey Bailey you know I'll love you no matter what right?"

"Yeah. Me too."

After Bailey hung up the phone and started up to her dorm room. She started thinking about her and Cody. Sure things wouldn't be the same but distance will make the heart grow stronger right?

"Hi! You must be Bailey. I'm Zoey Hangover your roommate and this is my twin brother Travis."

"Hi! I'm Bailey Pickett nice to meet you. You know my boyfriend has a twin brother too. His name is Zack"

"OMG that is so cool!"

"We have 45 minutes still until orientation why don't we go out and get some lunch get to know each other."

"Sounds good."

I hope you enjoyed chapter 1. Next chapter will be with Cody in California. R&R Please!


	2. Stanford & Xavier

After Graduation

_**Suite Life on Deck**_

_Chapter 2: Stanford & Xavier _

After my airplane landed I said goodbye to Woody, Zack, and London and rode a taxi to the school. Stanford after Hartford and Yale was my next chose. It is very far away from Bailey but at least I'm still at a university. I'm studying to be a Marine Biologist I told everyone the other day. Bailey wants to be a teacher, Zack an athlete, London a clothes designer, and Woody I'm not entirely sure.

"Hi! Cody Martin right"

"Last time I cheeked."

"I'm Bella your PA. Here is your Stanford orientation package, your room key, and your schedule."

"Thank you Bella."

"No problem. Remember classes are an hour and 45 minutes, 8 minute passing periods, and 1 hour for breakfast and lunch. School starts at 9:00 and ends at 4:45, and curfew is at 11:00. Any questions?"

"Nope."

"Okay. Well have a good day."

"You too."

It took a couple of hours to get everything unpacked, 30 minutes each talking to my mom and dad on the phone, and then I meet my roommate Xavier Thompson. A 19 year old, brown haired, green eyed player. Who smokes cigarettes, but has so mush strength and muscle he could kill me with one punch. He got here on a sports scholarship and did not look happy to have a scrawny nerd as his roommate.

"Hey nerd. Do you know where my roommate is?"

"I'm your roommate. Hi I'm Cody Martin you must be Xavier."

"Great I'm going to be living with king of the dorks for the next two years"

"Well If you think that you are going to intimidate me you are sadly mistaken. Not living with my brother all my life and being friends with London Tipton for six years. Anything you call me I'm used to."

"You've got spunk kid. I like it."

"Thank you?"

"Who are in all of the pictures?"

"That picture is me and my twin brother Zack, that one is one of me, Zack, London and our friend Maddie from when we lived in the Tipton hotel, that one is me, Zack, and our mom and dad, that one is me, Zack, and our friend Woody from the SS Tipton, that picture is me, Zack, my ex-girlfriend Barbra, and our friends Max, Bob, and Tapeworm from the Tipton Hotel, that picture is of Woody and his girlfriend Addison, that picture is of Zack and his now ex girlfriend Maya, and those are pictures of me and my girlfriend Bailey who is in Connecticut intending Yale."

"Wow. You knew a lot of people."

"Yeah."

"So where do you come from?"

"Boston. You?"

"New York."

"Oh. Do you need any help unpacking?"

"I only have a few pictures of my family and friends. So I'll be fine."

"Oh can I see them?"

"Sure."

He told me he had a 9 year old little sister named Jessica and a 5 year old little brother named Dylan. His parents got divorced 3 years ago and his childhood dog sparky died a year ago. He has two best friends named Brad and Andrew, and he has had many girlfriends but like Zack decided to settle down and has had a 4 month long relationship with a girl named Tiffany. "Do you want a smoke?" He finally asked after thirty minutes.

"No thanks. I don't smoke."

"Your loss."

"Well. I will see you later I have to get to work."

"Okay later kid."


	3. Retelling the Story

After Graduation

_**Suite Life on Deck**_

_Chapter 3: Retelling the Story_

A Couple Days later

"You have 9 sisters!" Zoey shouted the next night while Bailey was hanging up pictures.

"Yep."

"And you went to high-school on a boat." Travis said

"Yes."

"And you roomed with The London Tipton."

"That wasn't as fun as it seems but she is a good friend though."

"Zoe will you tell your stupid ex to stop texting me!" Travis said after a few minutes on his phone.

"What did he say now?"

"What is going on?"

"Well a few weeks ago I found out that my boyfriend of two years Alex had been trying to make a move on my best friend Jayden."

"So she dumped him and ever since she blocked him from her phone he has been bothering me on mine."

"You know me and my boyfriend Cody broke up once because of trust issues."

"Really. From what you told us about him you guys seem perfect for each other."

"We are but we have also hit a few rough patches too."

"Like what?"

"Well on our one year anniversary the boat was docked in Paris which we were excited about."

"Paris?!" Zoey exclaimed.

"Yes Paris. Well I went to go paint a present for him and I thought he went to go sightseeing but he was really go practice the date he had planned for us with our friend London."

"A practice date?" Travis said.

"Yep. Well I didn't know exactly what he was doing but I didn't ask him. While I was trying to paint a gift I meet this painter named Jean Luc who keeped hitting on me. So while he agreed to paint a picture of Cody and me I went to go sightseeing. I made It to the Eiffel Tower where Cody and London were and he had her in the dip saying that she was the most beautiful girl in all the world and stuff like that. I not knowing that it was London on a practice date with him thought that he was kissing her."

"Wow." They both said.

"What happened next?" Zoey asked.

"I ran off heartbroken. The next night I was walking to the park when I ran into Jean Luc with my painting. I started crying and he tried to comfort me which Cody saw so he thought I was cheating on him."

"OMG." They both said.

"London came by and explained everything but when I finally made it to the Eiffel Tower 4 hours late we got in a huge fight and broke up."

"But you are back together now?" Travis asked

"Yeah. We both laugh at how stupid we were that night."

"How did you guys get back together?" asked Zoey

"I'm going to let Cody answer that question."

"So we know a lot about you farm girl. Lets tell you a little about us." Travis said

"Okay."

"We come from Florida, have 2 little sisters Mackena and Rachel 4 & 5, our dad died two years ago from a drunk driver, we have two dogs named Coco & Snowball, we both want to be doctors, I love to play guitar and sing, Travis loves to make videos, our mom used to be an alcoholic, and we were both valedictorians during graduation."

"Me and Cody were co-valedictorians at graduation too."

I, I can be everything you need_  
_If you're the one for me_  
_Like gravity, I'll be unstoppable__

"What is that?"

"My phone. BRB."

I, yeah I believe in destiny_  
_I may be an ordinary guy with heart and soul_  
_But if you're the one for me_  
_

"Hi Cody-kitten."

"_Hey Bailey-bunny. How are you?"_

"Really good just hanging pictures and talking to my roommate and her brother."

"_My roommate is on a date."_

"Oh well what are you doing?"

"_Reading the student handbook and thinking about you."_

"Hey video chat me my roommate and her brother have a question for you."

"_Okay countrygirl121 right?"_

"Yep."

"_Alright. I can't wait to see your beautiful face."_

"Aw Cody stop it."

My face was strawberry red as I hung up the phone and grabbed my laptop.

"What is his user name for Skype?" Zoey asked.

"Bookworm258."

"_Hey Gorgeous."_

"Hey. So this is my roommate Zoey and her twin brother Travis."

"_Hi nice to meet you. So what was your question?"_

"Well they were telling me about Zoey's ex-boyfriend Alex and how he was making moves on her best friend. And I told them about Paris. They want to know how we got back together."

"_Well it all started when I wrote a play for drama class about our break-up. I wrote it during our anger stage so I let all my feelings out and killed her off at the end. She ran out of the room the same way she ran out of the Eiffel Tower, crying in her hands. I realized what a stupid mistake I made that night and how much I love her. So I started thinking of how to apologize to her and show her how much I love her. When I heard that she left for Kettlecorn I called her and she sounded like she was in trouble so I went down to Kansas to make sure she was okay. Then when I was about to tell her how I felt her ex-boyfriend Moose came. Then she had to choose between me and him and she choose me because we love each other."_

"Yeah. That night on the Eiffel Tower we were stupid, insecure, and not only mad at each other but ourselves to."

"_We just laugh about it now. Oh hey Bailey since you are here and he just came back.."_

"Yes."

"_This is my roommate Xavier. Xavier this is my girlfriend Bailey."_

"**Hi. Nice to meet you. Cody talks about you all the time."**

"_Xavier!"_

"**Sorry dude."**

"It's okay Bailey talks a lot about you too." Travis & Zoey said.

"Guys!"

"_So is Travis living there too?"_

"No. he is here from wake up to curfew though."

"Don't worry dude I'm engaged to a girl back home."

"_Oh well Bailes It's almost curfew here so I need to get going. I'll call you tomorrow after school though."_

"Okay well sweet dreams."

"_You too."_


	4. Christmas Break Day 1

After Graduation

_**Suite Life on Deck**_

_Chapter 4: Christmas Break Day 1_

3 months Later

Day 1

Right now I'm on a plane to Connecticut to visit my little Bailey-bunny for Christmas break. "Zoey went to spend Christmas with her mom and sisters and Travis went to spend it with his fiancé Natalie. So we are going to be by ourselves for the rest of break," Bailey told me the other day. I'm leaving from Boston from spending a few days with my mom, dad, Zack, London, and Maddie. Bailey just got back from Kansas last night after she spent a few days with her mom, dad, Grammy, and 9 sisters. We haven't seen each other since Halloween 2 months ago. I bought a big bunch of red and yellow roses for her at the airport after I landed and a few minutes latter saw her. She was wearing a red silk dress with black lace at the bottom w/ roses on it.

"Cody!"

"Bailey!"

I spun her around and hugged her. We kissed for about 30 seconds and walked arm & arm out of the airport.

"Merry Christmas - late anniversary Cody-kitten! I got you stuff you are going to love."

"You too Bailey."

After we got to her dorm it was 8:25 am and I made some breakfast and hot chocolate for us. Then after that we cuddled up and watched Christmas movies. A few hours latter we played in the snow, and went out for lunch. After lunch we went dancing and then to go ice skating (Baileys idea). It was 9:00 pm when we got done ice skating so we went to dinner at a country place.

"Remember last year how we were broken up around Christmas." I said

"Yeah. I was so heartbroken that I didn't eat any of my family's delish Christmas dinner."

"Not eating wasn't a problem with my moms cooking but not sleeping was."

"I'm really glad we are together now." Bailey said as she layed her head on my shoulder

"Me too." I said as I slide my arm around her waist.

After we finished our dinner we went back to the dorm to get our pj's on and exchange Christmas presents.

"Bailey I know we said we wouldn't spend a lot on presents but I couldn't help myself."

"Okay."

One of my presents to her was a jewelry set with a golden necklace & bracelet that says love and a pair of golden hanging heart earrings.

"Oh my gosh Cody I love it!"

"That isn't it. You know how ever since you lost Porkers you have been saying that you want another pet."

"Yes."

"Well I cheeked at the Yale website so it said it's okay and my dorm neighbor's dog just had puppies so I got us this little girl."

"Oh my gosh she is so cuuuuuuuute!"

"I have the perfect name for her to."

"What?"

"Cailey."

"Ohhhhhhh!"

"I have one more thing. This was the most expensive thing."

"Really."

"Yep. Rascal Flats tickets & backstage passes."

"Cody. That is my favorite boy country band. When is the concert?"

"In two days. That isn't the best part."

"There is more?"

"Yep it said that Miranda Lambert & Blake Shelton are going to preform too."

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! You are the best boyfriend ever! I didn't get you anything this special though."

"It's okay Bailey-bear as long as you're happy I'm happy."

"Okay Cody I got you 3 things but I wrapped it in 2."

"Cool."

"Here is the first one."

"Oh my gosh is this what I think it is."

"The Macemor 3000 most high tech microscope in the us."

"Yeah."

"How did you get this it cost like 4 grand?"

"My sisters know a guy."

"What's the other thing?"

"Here."

"The most update book and movie about the ocean and it's life."

"Yes Dr. Martin."

"Thank you Bailes. I love it and I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
